nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation
Creation「クリエイション Sōzō (Kurieishon)」is an exclusive elemental ability possessed by members of the Giant Clan (most notably the Boar`s Sin of Gluttony Mordred, the Serpent`s Sin of Envy, and Maganta Cliff) as they possess a deep connection to nature. It allows them to manipulate the earth. Creation was used in conjunction with Gideon by both Mordred, and Diane. Description This power enables the wielder to control and shape the earth as they please, which includes raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. Heavy Metal one of the many techniques the wielder can use turns the wielder`s body into metal, thus increasing their mass in turn and making the power behind a giant`s attack become even stronger. This power is heavily connected to nature and the more powerful the connection they have to nature is, the stronger, and wider attacks they are conjure up. As a result some giants are more powerful than others as is the case with Matrona, Diane, Mordred, and Maganta Cliff. Techniques Diane * Sand Whirl「砂の渦サンドワール Suna no Uzu (Sando Wāru)」: After preforming hand signs, Diane touches the ground with with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. * Heavy Metal「重金属ヘビメタ Jūkinzoku (Hebimeta)」:Diane converts her entire body into metal, increasing her weight, strength, and durability. * Mother Catastrophe「大地の怒号マザー・カタストロフィ Daichi no Dogō (Mazā Katasutorofi); literally meaning "Roar of the Earth"」: The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Diane`s sacred treasure, Gideon. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. * Ground Gladius「大地の剛剣グラウンドグラディウス Daichi no Gōken (Guraundo Guradiusu); literally meaning "Earth' Strong Sword"」: Gideon is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack instantly dispelled the combined technique Dragon Castle, and was so large it could be seen from across the capital. When used by Mordred in the Ancient Holy War it entrapped many high-ranked demons and killed many other weakened demons. * Double Hammer「双拳ダブルハンマー Sōken (Daburu Hanmā); literally meaning "Double Punch"」: As she is spinning Gideon behind her back, Diane summons two stone fists from the ground on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. * Rising Meteor「昇天隕石ライジング・メテオ Shōten Inseki (Raijingu Meteo); literally meaning "Meteor Ascending"」: Diane raises Gideon high above her head, erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below her opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky. * Rush Rock「千の礫ラッシュ・ロック Sen no Tsubute (Rasshu Rokku); literally meaning "Thousand Throwing Stones"」: Diane uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. * Fillet and Loin「双子の巨像フィレアンドロース Futago no Kyozō (Fire ando Rōsu); literally meaning "Twin Colossi"」: After performing multiple hand signs, Diane summons a pair of golems, Fillet and Loin, to pummel her enemy. * Friends「土人形フレンズ Tsuchi Ningyō (Furenzu); literally meaning "Earth Doll"」: Diane creates golems in the likenesses of Hawk, Elizabeth Liones, Meliodas, Matrona, and King, although some details are wrong. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are more complete and stronger than Fillet and Loin. * Crazy Rush「乱撃衝クレイジーラッシュ Ran Gekishō (Kureijī Rasshu)」: Diane summons an array of massive earthen fists to pummel her target. * Queen Embrace「女王の抱擁クイーン・エンブレイス Joō no Hōyō (Kuīn Enbureisu)」: Diane creates an huge earth wave to raze with the enemy. * Diamond Shield「金剛の盾ダイアモンド・シールド Kongō no Tate (Daiamondo Shīrudo)」: Diane makes a high and narrow earth wall with a face in the center come out of the ground. Combined Techniques * Combined Technique: Metal Crush「合技 メタル・クラッシュ Gōgi "Metaru Kurasshu"」: With Diane's Double Hammer immobilizing the enemy, Meliodas jumps forward and delivers a devastating blow to them with his sword. The attack shatters the rock fists into a torrent of debris that is blown away with the target. * Combined Technique: Cross Shooting「合技 十字射撃クロスシューティング Gōgi "Jūji Shageki (Kurosu Shūtingu)"」: While Diane throws a rock barricade the opponent, King attacks piercing his body with Chastiefol. Matrona * Heavy Metal「重金属ヘビメタ Jūkinzoku (Hebimeta)」: Matrona converts her entire body into metal. * Daichi no Kiba「大地だいちの牙きば Daichi no Kiba; literally meaning "Fangs of the Earth"」: Matrona points with the index and middle finger to make multiple thin needles protrude from the ground that impale multiple targets at once. * Saiha「砕破さいは Saiha; literally meaning "Crushing Wave"」: Matrona extends her arm, imploding the ground beneath her opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which she uses to assault her target. * Gokuaku「獄握ごくあく Gokuaku; literally meaning "Prison Grip"」: Matrona clenches her fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around the target, immobilizing them. * Ryuugekishou「流撃掌りゅうげきしょう Ryūgekishō; literally meaning "Palm Flowing Strike"」: Matrona slams her palm on the ground, causing the earth to crumble. Dolores * Heavy Metal「重金属ヘビメタ Jūkinzoku (Hebimeta)」: Dolores converts her entire body into metal. Mordred * Heavy Metal「重金属ヘビメタ Jūkinzoku (Hebimeta)」: Mordred converts her entire body into metal and then punches the ground or kicks her opponent in the face causing a huge crater in the ground as an result. * 'Earth Dragon '「アースドラゴン Āsudoragon」: Making the handsigns for earth dragon Mordred then slams her hands down on the ground. A dragon made out of earth with wings rises out of the ground rushing forward slashing her enemies to pieces. * 'War Hammer Gideon`s Earth Pounds '「ウォーハンマーギデオンのアースポンド U~ōhanmāgideon ''(''no āsupondo)」: Slamming Gideon down on the ground making the ground break open, Mordred then literally takes her hammer breaking the ground apart with a sideway swing sending debris flying hitting her enemies. * 'Last Dance '「最後の踊り Saigo no odori」: Breaking up the ground around both her enemies and herself, Mordred then slaps her hands together sending the debris flying at her enemies pinning them to the ground. Slamming Gideon down on the ground she finishes them up by sending them 100 feet underneath the ground essentially burying them alive. Maganta Cliff * Category:Magic Category:Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Giant Clan Category:Articles for deletion